1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device having light-emitting elements such as organic electroluminescent (EL) elements.
2. Related Art
As a display device used in an electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, or a PDA (personal Digital Assistant), or an exposure head used in an image forming apparatus, such as a digital copying machine or a printer, a light-emitting device such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) device has been drawing attention.
The organic EL device includes light-emitting elements formed by stacking an anode layer, a functional layer having at least a light-emitting layer, and a cathode layer on a substrate, and light generated in the light-emitting layer is extracted to the outside.
Here, in the organic EL device, it is an important matter to improve the efficiency of extracting the light generated in the light-emitting layer to the outside. Therefore, a method in which irregularities are formed on an interface and a light scattering property is used so as to prevent the light extraction efficiency from being lowered due to total reflection of light has been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2001-76864).
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2001-76864, there is a problem in that there is no preventive measure against the reflection of light which occurs on an interface of the anode not facing the light-emitting layer, so that the light extraction efficiency is not sufficiently high.